1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electro-surgical unit (ESU) pencil apparatus and, more specifically, to electro-surgical pencil apparatus with a variable length electrode and smoke evacuation means, and methods therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, when it was desired to change the length of the electrode of an ESU pencil, the electrode would be taken out, and replaced with another of different length. This created a number of problems. First, the electrodes are available only in two or three standard sizes. Thus, if the length desired by the surgeon was different from what was commercially available, then the surgeon would have to compromise and make do with the closest available size. Second, changing electrodes during an operation wastes time. Also, changing electrodes has an economic cost. And third, when an extended length electrode is used, the opening to the smoke evacuation conduit is often situated too far from the operation site to be effective. This meant that a special smoke evacuation shroud had to be used with the extended electrode, thereby further increasing the cost of the operation.
Also, in the past, it had not been possible to use an ESU pencil while operating both an argon beam coagulator and a smoke evacuation system simultaneously. This was true because the operation of the smoke evacuation system would interrupt the flow of the argon beam before it reached the site of the operation and deflect it directly into the smoke evacuation conduit.
Further, in order to evacuate the smoke from the surgical field in laparatomy when an ESU pencil handpiece without a smoke collector is used for cutting and coagulation, several methods have been used but their performances have not been satisfactory. In order to be efficient, the shroud which performs the smoke collection function must be as close as possible to the operating tip of the ESU pencil where the smoke is generated. But, this solution as embodied in prior art tended to obstruct the surgeon""s view of the operation site. Accordingly, there was a need for an improved handpiece and shroud arrangement which provided for efficient smoke collection without obstructing the surgeon""s view of the surgical site.
Therefore, there existed a need for an improved, reusable ESU pencil that allowed telescoping the electrode assembly containing a standard size electrode, and provided efficient smoke evacuation at all positions of the telescopic electrode assembly. Further, these improvements needed to be incorporated into an ESU-argon beam coagulator pencil.
An object of this invention is to provide an ESU pencil apparatus in which the distance between the operating tip of the electrode and the handpiece is adjustable to the surgeon""s desired length, and methods therefor.
Another object of this invention is to provide a smoke evacuator that functions effectively irrespective of the distance between the operating tip of the electrode. and the handpiece of the ESU pencil, and method therefor.
Another object of this invention is to provide an ESU pencil apparatus that is substantially reusable, and methods therefor.
Another object of this invention is to provide an ESU pencil apparatus that uses a vortex to increase the efficiency of smoke evacuation, and methods therefor.
Another object of this invention is to provide an ESU pencil apparatus where the distance between the operating tip of the electrode and the intake to the smoke evacuation conduit is adjustable, thereby enabling the surgeon to optimize the exhaust suction and visibility of the operating site, and methods therefor.
Another object of this invention is to provide an ESU pencil apparatus that combines an argon gas coagulator with a smoke evacuation system, and methods therefor.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved smoke evacuation shroud apparatus for use with, but not limited to, an electro-surgical, an ESU-argon beam coagulator pencil, or a laser surgical unit, and methods therefor.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved smoke evacuation shroud apparatus for use with, but not limited to, a laser surgical, an electro-surgical, or an ESU-argon beam coagulator pencil unit in which the smoke evacuation shroud provides efficient smoke collection without obstructing the surgeon""s view of the surgical site, and methods therefor.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved smoke evacuation shroud apparatus for use with, but not limited to a laser surgical, an electro-surgical, or an ESU-argon beam coagulator pencil unit in which the smoke evacuation shroud provides efficient smoke removal by creating a vortex in the vicinity of the surgical site, and methods therefor.
In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, an electro-surgical unit (ESU) pencil apparatus is disclosed comprising, in combination, cutting means for cutting and coagulating in a medical procedure, smoke evacuation means coupled to the cutting means for removing smoke and debris produced during the medical procedure, and telescopic member means coupled to the cutting means and to the smoke evacuation means for adjusting position of the cutting means and the smoke evacuation means along a lengthwise axis of the ESU pencil. It is well known in the art to provide cutting means that both cut and coagulate. The smoke evacuation means comprises a vacuum source, tubular member means coupled to the vacuum source for conveying the smoke and debris to the vacuum source, locking means coupled to the tubular member means and to the telescopic member means for holding a selected portion of the telescopic member means, and nozzle means coupled to the telescopic member means for evacuating the smoke and debris in proximity to a working site for the medical procedure. Additionally, the nozzle means has connection means for removably connecting the nozzle means to the telescopic member means. The telescopic member means comprises a tubular member slidably retained within conductive element means, conductive cap means coupled to a portion of the tubular member for conducting energy, conductive tang means, extending from a portion of the conductive cap means and contacting an inner surface portion of the conductive element means, for conducting the energy from the conductive element means to the conductive cap means, conducting member means supported within the tubular member for conducting the energy from the conductive cap means, conductive support means coupled between the conductive cap means and the conducting member means for conducting the energy from the conductive cap means to the conducting member means, electrode retainer means coupled to the conducting member means for retaining the cutting means and for transferring the energy to the cutting means, and vortex support means coupled to the conducting member means for supporting the conducting member means and for assisting formation of vortex flow of the smoke and debris. The ESU pencil apparatus further includes switch means for selectively applying the energy from an energy source via a connector to the conductive element means.
In accordance with another embodiment of this invention, an ESU-Argon beam coagulator pencil apparatus is disclosed comprising, in combination, cutting means for cutting in a medical procedure, coagulation means coupled to the cutting means for coagulating a patient""s blood, smoke evacuation means coupled to the coagulation means for removing smoke and debris produced during the medical procedure, and telescopic member means coupled to the cutting means, the coagulation means, and the smoke evacuation means for adjusting position of the cutting means, the coagulation means, and the smoke evacuation means along a lengthwise axis of the pencil apparatus. The smoke evacuation means comprises a vacuum source, tubular member means coupled to the vacuum source for transferring the smoke and debris to the vacuum source, locking means coupled to the tubular member means and to the telescopic member means for holding a selected portion of the telescopic member means, and nozzle means coupled to the telescopic member means for evacuating the smoke and debris in proximity to a working site for the medical procedure. The nozzle means has connection means for slidably connecting the nozzle means to a portion of the telescopic member means and for forming a substantially air-tight connection between the nozzle means and the telescopic member means. The connection means includes notch means in a surface portion of the nozzle means for receiving a protrusion extending from a surface portion of the telescopic member means. The pencil apparatus further includes conductive element means coupled to an interior surface of the tubular member means for conducting energy supplied from an energy source. The telescopic member means comprises a tubular member slidably retained within the conductive element means, conductive cap means coupled to a portion of the tubular member for conducting the energy, conductive tang means, extending from a portion of the conductive cap means and contacting an inner surface portion of the conductive element means, for conducting the energy from the conductive element means to the conductive cap means, conducting member means supported within the tubular member for conducting the energy from the conductive cap means, conductive support means coupled between the conductive cap means and the conducting member means for conducting the energy from the conductive cap means to the conducting member means, electrode retainer means coupled to the conducting member means for retaining the cutting means and for transferring the energy to the cutting means, and vortex support means coupled to the conducting member means for supporting the conducting member means and for assisting formation of a vortex flow of the smoke and debris. The coagulation means comprises coagulating material supply, conduit means coupled to the coagulating material supply and to the hollow tube for conveying coagulating material from the coagulating material supply to the hollow tube, and delivery means coupled to the hollow tube for delivering the coagulating material to coagulate the blood. The coagulating material could be argon gas or other fluid. The delivery means comprises a tubular conduit extending through the nozzle means and beyond an end portion of the nozzle means, and the tubular conduit includes means for preventing suction of the coagulating material directly into the smoke evacuation means.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of this invention, an ESU pencil apparatus is disclosed comprising, in combination, a removable elongated shroud, adaptably fitted over the external surface of an ESU pencil apparatus, electro-surgical means located within a portion of the shroud and having electro-surgical tip means that extend below an opening located at a distal portion of the shroud for use in surgery, conduit means located within the elongated shroud having a tapered portion surrounding a portion of the electro-surgical means and in communication with the opening at the distal portion of the elongated shroud and an enlarged portion extending outwardly from the portion of the electro-surgical means and the tapered portion to a proximal opening in the elongated shroud for both increasing suction of smoke from the opening located at the distal portion of the shroud upwardly to the proximal opening in the elongated shroud and increasing visibility of the tip means below the opening in the distal portion of the shroud to permit better visualization of the surgery, external conduit means coupled to the proximal opening in the elongated shroud for exhausting smoke located within the shroud, and smoke evacuation means coupled to the external conduit means for exhausting smoke passing from the conduit means into the external conduit means.
In accordance with still another embodiment of this invention, a shroud for use with an ESU pencil apparatus is disclosed comprising, in combination, a removable elongated shroud, adaptably fitted over an external surface of the ESU pencil, electro-surgical means located within a portion of the shroud and having coagulation beam means coaxial with and surrounding retractable electro-surgical tip means that, when extended, reach below an opening located at a distal portion of the shroud for use in surgery, conduit means located within the elongated shroud having a tapered portion surrounding a portion of the electro-surgical means and in communication with the opening at the distal portion of the elongated shroud and an enlarged portion extending outwardly from the portion of the electro-surgical means and the tapered portion to a proximal opening in the elongated shroud for both increasing suction of smoke from the opening located at the distal portion of the shroud upwardly to the proximal opening in the elongated shroud and increasing visibility of the tip means below the opening in the distal portion of the shroud to permit better visualization of the surgery, external conduit means coupled to the proximal opening in the elongated shroud for exhausting smoke located within the shroud, and smoke evacuation means coupled to the external conduit means for exhausting smoke passing from the conduit means into the external conduit means.
In accordance with still another embodiment of this invention, a shroud apparatus for use with a surgical laser unit is disclosed comprising, in combination, a removable elongated shroud adaptably fitted over an external surface portion of the surgical laser unit, and having an opening in proximity to a tip portion of the removable elongated shroud, surgical laser means located within a portion of the elongated shroud for use in surgery, conduit means constrained by a tapered interior surface of the elongated shroud and in communication with the opening for both increasing suction of smoke from the opening to a proximal opening in the elongated shroud and for increasing visibility of the surgery, external conduit means coupled to the proximal opening in the elongated shroud for exhausting smoke located within the shroud, and smoke evacuation means coupled to the external conduit means for exhausting smoke passing from the conduit means into the external conduit means. The pencil apparatus further includes clamping means coupled to the elongated shroud for holding the surgical laser means. The tip portion of the elongated shroud extends beyond a portion of the clamping means for providing measuring means for establishing a minimum safe distance at which the surgical laser means can be operated in the surgery.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.